Super Smash Bros: Enter Bubsy!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Everything for the Super Smash Bros was going just perfectly fine...until a certain bobcat is announced to be the newest member of the Smash Bros Roster. What could possibly go wrong? Just about anything and everything, really! Rated T for language and comical violence. READ AND REVIEW, OR BUBSY WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS TONIGHT!
1. A New Character Approaches!

***Dear friends of Fanfiction...Spawnzilla014 (that's me!) has returned! And in honor of my return, I proudly introduce you to a new story of my creation.**

**I'm sad to say that I'll be taking a break from making some Spawn stories for a bit...but in the meantime, I'll focus more on a story with much more comedic relief. What's the story you ask? If you've ever heard of Bubzy...you'll know what to expect!**

**But for those of you who don't know about Bubsy, here's a basic history of him before we get started. Bubsy is a failed mascot of a video game character that was supposed to rival both Mario and Sonic during the 1990s. Bubsy is supposedly a mix between a bobcat and a flying squirrel. Sounds ok, right? Well...make him a totally obnoxious, wise-cracking, and dimwitted asshole and you'll get a feeling why most people don't like Bubsy so much. Seriously, check out Bubzy on Youtube and you'll get my drift.**

**Well, my story goes like this:**

**Bubsy finds himself sucked into a strange vortex that transports him into the world of Super Smash Bros, where all hell and hilarity breaks loose. How long can the Smash Bros handle Bubsy's mere existence before they lose their sanity levels? Read on to find out!**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet and peaceful day in the city of Smashopolis; the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the bees were buzzing. That is until...it happened. The sky suddenly turned black and a huge swirling vortex of some sort appeared before something was shot out and began flying down towards the earth at a blistering speed.<p>

Finally, the strange object, apparently a large orange block of some sort, crash landed in the middle of Smashopolis Park. "Hey, look over there!" a random bystander exclaimed. "It's a box that fell from the sky!" another bystander cried. "Let's go check it out, man!" a hippie said excitedly as he took out a video camera. The three bystanders ran towards the crashed orange box, wondering what might be inside. "What could be inside of that box, dude?" the first bystander wondered. "Maybe it's a lifetime supply of cupcakes from Jupiter." the hippie suggested. "Or it could be a flesh eating demon Hellspawn from another dimension!" the second bystander said nervously.

Suddenly, the box began to crumble. As the dust settled and the box disappeared, an anthropomorphic bobcat/flying squirrel bounced up happily and cackled like a lunatic. "WOO-HOO! I'm free; I'm finally free! Oh what a glorious and happy day it is for me today!" the strange creature sang gaily. "Oh crap...looks like I was right about the Hellspawn part!" the second bystander muttered. "I knew it was too good to be true...he must have eaten all the cupcakes!" the hippie moaned. "All right...let's just back away slowly and pretend we never saw anything!" the first bystander said cautiously.

As the bystanders ran away, the newcomer began to explore his new surroundings. "Whoa...this is a really nice place. I think I'm gonna like it here. But where are all the new neighbors to share this new home with? I know...I'll go look for them. Besides...what could possibly go wrong?" he said out loud. As he began wandering around, the strange creature began whistling to himself out of tune.

Meanwhile; Mario and Sonic were ready to face off against each other at the Super Smash Bros Stadium in the center of Smashopolis. They were going to fight on the Battlefield Arena, with no items for an extra challenge. "You ready to go, Sonic? I'm gonna beat you this time since you won't be able to cheat!" Mario boasted. "Just let it go already, plumber boy! I'm better than you and I'll always be better than you!" Sonic retorted. "I'll be the judge of that. You can beat him Mario!" Peach cried out from the sidelines. "Kick that ego maniac's ass, hedgehog!" Snake cheered. "Snake!" Samus hissed.

After the countdown, the brawl began. Mario started off with a couple of fireballs thrown before Sonic deflected them with his fist and rushed forwards with a kick. The two rivals then engaged in a lengthy duel that seemed to last for hours, while their friends cheered them on. Eventually, Mario was beginning to gain the upperhand. "What's the matter, Sonic? Getting tired already? I'm just warming up!" Mario taunted. "Sheesh...what did you eat this morning? A Super Shroom?!" Sonic panted.

But just as Mario was about to deliver a super punch, a loud and annoying voice interrupted him. "Hello? Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?" the voice called. Mario and Sonic stopped dead on their tracks with widened eyes of shock and horror. "Oh my God...it can't be!" Mario muttered. "Son of a bitch...just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse!" Sonic grumbled. Peach and the others were a bit confused to see Mario and Sonic's expressions before they saw the reason why. "Hey, Mario? What's wrong?" Peach called out. "Hey...who's the new guy coming this way?" Samus pointed out. "He looks like a bobcat mixed with a squirrel of some sort." Snake added.

The newcomer himself wandered into the arena out in plain sight; Mario and Sonic never felt like they wanted to jump off the stage and end their match so quickly. "Mama Mia...anybody but HIM!" Mario groaned. "Whatever you do...don't make any eye contact with him. Ignore him and maybe he just might go away!" Sonic hissed with clenched teeth. But just before Sonic could sneak away, he yelped as the stranger approached him suddenly. "SONIC! How are you doing, buddy old pal? It's been way too long since we've seen each other!" the stranger said happily.

Sonic cringed before he let out a false smile and a nervous sweat. "Hey...Bubsy! How are you, buddy? What are you doing here?!" Sonic seethed trying not to lose his cool. "I don't know...I just woke up in this place. Is this your new home? It's a very nice place. HEY! Mario, how are you doing pal? Remember me, it's Bubsy!" Bubsy cried out happily. Mario muttered curses in Italian before he begrudgingly approached Bubsy. "Hello...Bubsy. It's been too long!" Mario growled as he shook his hand half-heartedly. "I know, right? I sure did miss you guys! You mind telling me where I am?" Bubsy replied. "You're in the world of Super Smash Bros. How did you get here?" Mario grumbled. "I fell out of the sky in an orange box...ooh, this reminds me of the time I-" Bubsy began.

Peach and the others were getting even more confused as they saw Bubsy conversing with Mario and Sonic. "What's wrong? Mario doesn't look too happy with this newcomer...wait a minute. I recognize him! Oh my God...please tell me that's not-" Peach began. "And that's why I always look before I...HEY! Peach, baby...you're here too?! Oh what a happy day it is indeed! Is the whole gang here?!" Bubsy exclaimed in excitement. "Uh, I'm a little confused here." Snake announced. "Me too...is he an old friend or something?" Samus added.

Peach flushed with annoyance before sighing heavily. "You two should go; now! Before he sees you." Peach warned. "What? But why?!" Samus wondered in shock at Peach's sudden change in mood. "Let's just say...you'll be stuck here all day if you don't leave." Peach grumbled. Bubsy suddenly appeared before Peach with a dopey grin on his face. "Did you miss me, Peach? Does Mario ever talk about me? How's Luigi? How's Toad? Did you ever get-" Bubsy blabbered on. "Well, look at the time. I better go now!" Snake announced as he looked at his watch. "Me too...I've gotta fix my space ship's engines." Samus added with a nervous smile.

As they fled, both Snake and Samus looked back to see the expressions on Mario, Peach, and Sonic's faces. They looked like they wanted to rip Bubsy's head off. "Good God is he obnoxcious!" Snake muttered. "No kidding...I wonder what Mario and Sonic went through with him?" Samus agreed. Little did they both realize that comment alone was a HUGE understatement. The terror of Bubsy had barely begun!

Much later that day, Mario arrived back at Smash Mansion with Sonic and Peach looking stressed out and grumpy as hell. "Mama Mia...I thought we got rid of that annoying pest years ago!" Mario growled with clenched fists. "I don't wanna live anymore!" Sonic sobbed. "He broke a nail...JUST BY TALKING TO ME! You've got to do something about this, Mario! I couldn't live with him back then and I sure as hell won't live with him now!" Peach screamed. "All right, all right! I'll talk to Master Hand about this. Just try not to think about him and let him ruin your day!" Mario grouched.

As they walked into the kitchen, Link and Zelda were eating a snack. "Hey guys...what's wrong with you? You seemed to be doing just fine this morning." Link commented. "Is something the matter?" Zelda asked. "One word, Zellie: Bubsy!" Peach griped. "Bubsy? Who's Bubsy?!" Link and Zelda wondered in confusion. "Oh man...he's only the most annoying thing in the entire freaking universe! He was supposed to be a big character back in the Glory Days; a rival of me and Mario if you will!" Sonic began as he began scrounging through the fridge.

Link cocked his head in confusion. "And...what happened?" Link pressed. "Trust me...the less you know, the better!" Sonic replied. "What does he look like?" Zelda asked. "He's a bobcat hybrid mixed with a flying squirrel. And he never shuts up!" Peach explained. "He could give Bowser a run for his own money...literally! I'd hate to see what Bubsy would do if he ever met up with him again." Mario began.

Suddenly, the Koopa King himself barged into the room. "MARIO! You never told me that _he_ was coming!" Bowser roared. "Oh no...what did he do this time?!" Mario groaned. "Nothing...yet! But I'm holding you personally responsible for whatever ungodly commotion that creep causes." Bowser retorted. "I told you, it wasn't my fault that your castle was burned to the ground. You shouldn't have shown him your secret arsenal in the first place!" Mario snapped. "Oh...yeah, good point. Which is why that I've hidden my secret stash somewhere even he couldn't find!" Bowser replied.

Yoshi walked into the room with Toad and Wario, who looked absolutely miserable. "Oh, no...you guys too?" Peach groaned. "Somebody please just kill me...PLEASE!" Toad whined. "Mario...I thought you said you took care of Bubsy years ago! Why is he still here?!" Yoshi growled. "He won't stop talking to me; and I never even met him to begin with!" Wario complained. Mario lost his temper and slammed his fist on the table. "That's enough, god damn it! I said I would talk to Master Hand about this; get off my back will ya?!" Mario shouted.

Link and Zelda stood up to calm everyone down; things were getting out of hand. "Ok, enough. I'm gonna go talk to this Bubsy and see if we can sort things out." Zelda announced. "NO!" everyone else shouted. "What? Why not?!" Zelda demanded. "You crazy, woman?! Talking to Bubsy is like arguing with a brick wall...and the brick wall ends up winning!" Toad cried. "You would be better off dead than having anything to do with that little monster!" Yoshi added. "Oh come on...I've beaten Ganondorf and saved the Kingdom of Hyrule countless times. I'm sure that I can handle talking to a new guy." Link boasted. "It's your funeral, Link." Sonic grumbled. "Yeah, don't come crying to us after Bubsy destroys something of value of yours." Peach added.

Zelda rolled her eyes before she and Link left the kitchen, while the others complained and grumbled. "Sheesh...what is wrong with those guys? I've never seen them act like that before...except maybe during the London Olympics." Zelda muttered. "Yeah...this Bubsy character can't be that bad of a guy. I mean, what's so bad about him that they have to behave like this?" Link wondered. Link and Zelda soon left the Mansion and began walking through Smashopolis Park to reach back home to Hyrule.

But as if on cue, they bumped into Bubsy himself. "Oof! Watch where you're going, mister!" Bubzy said. "Sorry...hey, are you Bubzy?" Zelda asked. "Why...yes. Yes I am! And who are you, my fair lady?" Bubsy replied as hearts shaped in his eyes. "I'm Zelda, and this is Link. How are you?" Zelda said politely. "Oh, I'm just dandy...say, you remind me of my mommy." Bubsy began. "Uh, I do?" Zelda questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Nah, I'm just kidding. My mommy left me years ago...I've never seen her since!" Bubsy said with a pretend sob. "That's terrible. Why would she leave you?" Zelda gasped. "I suppose it had something to do with breaking everything I touch. Ooh...what's that shiny thing? Can I hold it?" Bubsy said as he got all wide eyed at the sight of Link's Ocarina of Time.

Link was about to say no, when Bubzy grabbed it out of his hands. "Hey! Give that back; that's not a toy!" Link snapped. "Don't worry...what could possibly go wrong?" Bubsy said before he blew several sour notes on the instrument. Suddenly, a hideously faced moon began flying down from the sky before it crash landed on Zelda's home castle, causing the rest of Hyrule to burst into flames and ruin. "Whoopsies...well, at least that wasn't your castle...right?" Bubsy said with a nervous chuckle.

Link and Zelda looked over the horizon of their ruined home with shock, rage, and dismay written on their faces. "You...you...you destroyed our kingdom!" Zelda said with wide eyes of complete disbelief. "Oh...sorry about that. Maybe Mario can fix it, since he's good at fixing things!" Bubsy suggested. "I'm going to kill you, you little cretin!" Link snarled as he reached for his sword. "Say what? I'm sorry, I couldn't really hear you over the sound of those flames. Ooh...which reminds me; I brought s'mores!" Bubsy said as he pulled out some graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolates. Link flew into a fury as he tried to hack and slash Bubsy to pieces, while Zelda fell to her knees and wailed in despair.

Eventually, Link chased off Bubsy by threatening to shove a Boomerang up his ass before approaching Zelda to comfort her. "Ok...now I can see why the others are so pissed off. Are you ok, Zelda?" Link muttered. "NO! Do I look like I have any reason to be ok?! That idiot destroyed everything quicker than what Ganon has been trying to do for years! Look at this mess! LOOK AT IT!" Zelda screeched angrily. Suddenly, Ganondorf himself arrived looking quite pissed and covered in soot and dust. "I don't know what you two imbeciles have done...but thanks to you, the Kingdom of Gerudo is destroyed!" Ganondorf growled. "What?! How the hell did Bubsy do that?" Link exclaimed. "Bubsy...is that what that vile little creature is called? I now declare war on Bubsy, and I will not rest until I have his head on a silver platter!" Ganondorf vowed.

Later that night; Mario approached Master Hand's office with Luigi. "Thanks for letting me come with you, bro. I was sick and tired of listening to Peach's bitching and moaning." Luigi groaned. "The sooner we get this headache dealt with, the better!" Mario grumbled. But to their shock, Mario and Luigi saw several other angry Smashers crowding around Master Hand's office. Mega Man, Pac Man, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, and even Rosalina were present with very angry looks on their faces as Master Hand hovered above them feeling quite nervous.

Mario and Luigi didn't like the looks of things, so they went in to get a closer look. "What's going on here?" Mario asked Rosalina. "The fool allowed Bubsy to join our roster. As if having that foolish idiotic bobcat destroy an entire galaxy wasn't bad enough!" Rosalina said scornfully. "WHAT!? There has to be some kind of mistake; Master Hand wouldn't allow Bubsy of all people to join our roster!" Mario said in complete disbelief. "Ask him yourself, Mario...and while you're at it, ask him if it's ok to strengthen our security measures. I don't trust that bobcat anywhere near my science labs!" Rosalina replied.

But before Mario could utter another word, Mega Man pushed right past him and shook his fist at Master Hand. "Do you have any idea what that moron has done to me?! He's destroyed all of my power-ups!" Mega Man shouted. "Never mind your lowsy power-ups! What about my fruit? Bubsy ate all of my fruit and now the ghosts won't stop floating around my house!" Pac Man exclaimed. "My yoga mattresses have been soiled by that filthy animal! I demand you to prohibit that vile creature from entering my yoga classes and dojo for life!" Wii Fit Trainer cried angrily. "My gym equipment is ruined no thanks to that little rat!" Little Mac snarled.

Master Hand heard quite enough complaints for one evening. "SILENCE! Look, I understand your anger and frustration. I really do! But it's out of my control; Bubsy is our newest member to the Smash Bros roster...whether we like it or not. I will talk to him and give him a list of our rules, but in the meantime you all will have no choice but to deal with him. No matter how idiotic and clumsy he may be. Now leave my office at once!" Master Hand commanded. "But that's not fair, Master Hand! You know what will happen if Bubsy stays here any longer? He'll destroy everything!" Mario shouted. "Yeah...and I still have nightmares about using the shower. You know what that menacing bobcat did to my shower? I'll tell you; he clogged it all up with hairballs!" Luigi complained.

Master Hand sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you will have to put up with Bubsy until further notice. Now please...leave me alone, I have a lot of work to do!" Master Hand snapped. "Fine...but if he destroys something super important, then I'm blaming you for his actions!" Mario warned as he pointed his finger at Master Hand. "The fate of our galaxies may be jeopordized all because of you!" Rosalina added before she stomped off. As everyone left, Master Hand drooped down low and sighed heavily. "Oh, God...what have I done? I have to make sure Bubsy is under control or else he'll destroy everything!" Master Hand muttered.


	2. Annoyance Beyond Comprehention!

**Chapter 2: Annoyance Beyond Comprehention!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Samus woke up early due to Snake's snoring. For some reason, Snake decided to sleep in Samus's bed. Not that she was complaining, but it was odd considering Snake hadn't asked to sleep with Samus for a while. "Hmph...I can't tell if Snake's snoring is supposed to be cute or obnoxious. Oh well...I guess it's time for me to get cleaned up and ready for the day." Samus muttered to herself as she got out of bed. As soon as Samus walked into the bathroom, she stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water.<p>

Samus sighed in relief as the hot water pelted her body and she began to wash her hair. "Ahh...it feels so good." Samus sighed in content. Suddenly, a furry hand began scrubbing her back with a lufa sponge. "You're darn tooting, it does toots. I never start my day off without a good scrubbing." Bubsy announced. Samus screeched in shock and horror before she covered herself with the shower curtains to conceal her nudity. "AAAHHH! Bubsy?! What the fuck are you doing in here?!" Samus screamed. "I just wanted to tell you something; something really important!" Bubsy replied with a whine.

Samus turned beet red with both fury and embarassment; this is not how she wanted to start off her day. "Whatever it is, can't it wait until later?" Samus growled as she gritted her teeth. "No...it's too important." Bubsy replied. "What the hell do you want?!" Samus snapped as she wanted to clearly choke the bobcat to death. "I just wanted to let you know I added you to my new best friends list." Bubsy said stupidly. "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, YOU PERVERT!" Samus roared as she grabbed Bubsy by the throat and threw him out the window.

Bubsy fell all the way down to the ground, and sat there for a full minute with stars spinning around his head before he got back up again without so much as even a scratch. "Okey dokey...I'll see you later alligator!" Bubsy sang as he waltzed off. Samus sighed heavily in irritation as she stepped out of the shower. Snake woke up confused, wondering why the hell Samus was naked. "Uh...is there any particular reason why you're naked, Samus?" Snake asked. "Yes...Snake! I was taking a shower, until Bubsy interrupted me!" Samus growled trying not to lose her patience. "Oh God...that little rat bugged you too?! He kept singing in my own bedroom last night; I had to sneak away and find a place to sleep. Your room seemed the safest place, so I hope you don't mind." Snake explained.

Samus sighed heavily as she sat down, crossing her bare legs. "God...this is going to be one miserable experience I wish I could forget, Snake." Samus groaned as she covered her face with her hands. "No kidding...I'm real close to shoving one of my grenades down that furry asshole's throat!" Snake growled as he got out of bed. "Hurry up with your shower, Snake. I still have to comb my hair and brush my teeth!" Samus grouched. "I'll be out in five minutes." Snake snapped. But a mere second later, Snake was heard cursing. "Samus!" Snake shouted. "What?!" Samus snapped back. "The fucking shower is clogged up!" Snake said angrily. Samus nearly punched her mirror into shards as he said that. "I'm going to fucking kill that bobcat!" Samus snarled angrily.

Much later; Samus and Snake trudged down the stairs to get some breakfast, but were a bit surprised to see a whole bunch of other Smashers looking grumpy as all Hell. "Let me guess...Bubsy kept you up all night last night?" Samus groaned as she poured herself some coffee. "Yup...he was SO excited about becoming a new member of our roster, wasn't he Mario?" Peach growled. "I told you, I did everything I could! But I was too late!" Mario grumbled. "That's nothing...guess who decided to join me in the shower this morning?" Samus retorted. "Oh my God!" Peach gasped. "Not to mention he clogged up the shower drain with a fucking hairball!" Snake added.

Everyone else grumbled in annoyance, until the dreaded bobcat himself wandered into the kitchen. "GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE, LOVELY DAY?" Bubsy sang loudly. Everyone else looked like they either wanted to commit suicide or rip Bubsy apart. "Couldn't be any better, thank you very much!" Sonic growled. "Oh how wonderful! Ooh...are you having breakfast? Because I'm hungry!" Bubsy said as he rushed towards the fridge. "Help yourself, Bubsy...like you haven't done that already!" Peach grumbled as she laid her head on the table.

Bubsy then stuffed his face with just about everything in the fridge before gulping down an entire jug of milk. Bubsy belched loudly, startling Luigi and Kirby awake before planting his feet on the table. "Ahh...that hit the spot. So, what's the plan for today?" Bubsy announced as he smacked his lips. "We're going to have a Brawl Tournament, Bubsy." Mario snapped. "But what about afterwords? We gonna go hang out at the mall, see a movie, or walk in the park? What do you guys like to do after working so much; you guys look like you could use a break from so much work!" Bubsy pointed out.

Snake grumbled to himself as he shook his head. The only break he wanted was the sound of Bubsy's neck after strangling him to death. "We really don't have time for a vacation!" Snake growled. "Well you should make time. Ohh...I know exactly what we can do today! I made an entire list of things we could do today. First thing we'll do, is that we'll build a house of cards. Then, we'll have a breath holding contest. The loser has to eat an entire bowl of cheezy puffs as fast as they can. And then-" Bubsy rambled on. "Look, Bubsy...we can't play with you. You'll have to find someone else to play with you; we're gonna be too busy!" Sonic said. "But I already made us little party hats for the occassion!" Bubsy whined.

Kirby finally spoke up. "Hey, Bubsy...I have an idea. Maybe you can find someone from downtown who can play with you." Kirby suggested. "Oh...that's a great idea! Hey, maybe I can find an old buddy from out of town." Bubsy said halfway to himself. "There you go, Bubsy. So what are you waiting for? Go on; you got the whole day ahead of you!" Kirby said as he led Bubsy to the main door. "Oh boy! I can't wait! Maybe I'll bring you guys back a t-shirt or something!" Bubsy said before the door was slammed shut in his face.

Kirby sighed in relief as he sat back down at the table with the others. "Nice work, Kirby. That oughta shut him up and keep him outta our hair...at least for a little while." Yoshi said. "Wait...what will happen if Master Hand finds out he's gone missing from today's tournament?" Sonic said with worry. "We'll just say he got sidetracked and forgot!" Samus suggested. "Ah...good idea. Now hurry; let's eat before he comes back!" Sonic said as he grabbed a bowl of cereal.

Much later; Link was at the shooting range with Snake and Samus, trying to boost his personal score at target practice. "Well...things have been strangely quiet today. A little too quiet if I may add. What did you guys do to Bubsy?" Link asked cautiously as he took aim at a target with his bow and arrow. "Oh, I wish we did something. But that little puffball Kirby took care of Bubsy for us." Snake retorted as he aimed his 9mm pistol at a target. "What did he do, eat him?" Link laughed as he fired his arrow.

The arrow hit the bulls-eye, much to Link's pleasure. "Nope, even better. Sent him away downtown for the day!" Snake replied as he fired several shots at his own target. The bullets hit dead center, pleasing Snake. "That still doesn't change the fact that he's still here as an official member of our roster!" Samus snapped as she took aim with her Missile Launcher at several targets. "Who knows? Maybe Bubsy finally got the message and will stop acting like such an asshole." Snake suggested.

But before Samus could even concentrate, a finger tapped on her shoulder at the last second...along with an obnoxious voice. "HEY SAMUS! GUESS WHAT I GOT YOU?!" Bubsy shouted in her ear. Samus screamed as she misfired her missiles and ended up blowing a huge hole in the roof, causing debris to collapse down and crush the targets completely. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bubsy?! You could've killed us all! And why the hell are you still here?!" Samus demanded furiously. "I got you a surprise; ta-da! A new pet!" Bubsy said as he held out a very angry looking Metroid alien in his hands.

The Metroid snarled before it latched itself onto Samus's head. "AAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME!" Samus screeched as she began freaking out. "Aww...he likes you!" Bubsy said with big sparkly eyes. The Metroid growled viciously as it tried to suck Samus's brains out, but luckily Snake and Link were able to help pry the creature off of Samus before they each shot at it and killed it. "Aww...why'd you do that? He just wanted to play!" Bubsy whined. Samus had never looked so furious in her life, up until now.

Samus grabbed Bubsy by the neck and pinned him against the wall, glaring him in the eye. "Listen to me, you stupid idiotic furball! If you ever try anything stupid like that ever again, I'll blast you with my Zero Cannon all the way to the Nether Zone. Stop sneaking up on me and trying to get me killed!" Samus snarled. "Ok, ok! I get it...you don't like surprises. Let me go!" Bubsy gasped. Samus threw him to the ground before stomping away in anger, with Snake and Link following after her. "Jeez...you could've just scared him with your arm cannon." Snake teased. "Shut up, Snake!" Samus snapped.

Bubsy brushed himself clean of dust before wandering off, wondering why Samus was so angry. "Why was she so upset? All I wanted was to give her a little pet so she could be happy. Maybe she doesn't like jellyfish...ooh, I know what she might like!" Bubsy said to himself before taking off.

Much later; Samus was trying to cool off at the pool with her friends, when suddenly Bubsy entered the scene with a very large object covered in an orange tarp. "Oh, Samus! I have another little surprise for you...I think you'll like this!" Bubsy sang. "Oh God...doesn't he ever take a hint?!" Samus groaned. "Let's just pretend we drowned to death and hope he goes away!" Mario whispered. "Wait a second...what is underneath of that tarp?" Link wondered.

As Bubsy removed the tarp, Samus and the other's eyes widened and their mouths dropped agape as they saw what was inside of the large iron cage. It was Ridley, the leader of the Space Pirates! He looked absolutely miserable as his hands and feet were tied together, stuffed tightly inside of the cage. "Ta-da! Your very own pet dragon! What do you think, Samus? You like it?" Bubsy announced proudly. "Help me!" Ridley whined pitifully. Samus just stared at Bubsy in complete disbelief; how in the hell did this scrawny little bobcat ever manage to capture one of the galaxy's most notorious criminals and stuff him inside of a cage?

Samus stood up from the pool and sighed heavily before shaking her head. "Bubsy, I-" Samus began. "Ah! Say no more Samus...he's all yours now. See? Look how happy he is to have you as his new owner!" Bubsy said as he opened the cage. Poor Ridley plopped down on the ground, sobbing in agony. "Please just kill me, Samus! I can't take it anymore with this nightmare from Hell...put me out of my misery, please!" Ridley whimpered.

Samus looked at the pathetic creature before looking at Bubsy, who was grinning stupidly. "Oh for the love of...I wasted my entire life trying to get back at the one who destroyed my life, and a fucking bobcat ends up beating me to it." Samus grumbled. "You're welcome! Be sure to feed him twice a day and walk him regularly! Bye-bye!" Bubsy said before running off. Samus just stood there completely bewildered, while Ridley lay on the ground crying and whining like a pathetic loser. "I have a really bad feeling about this, you guys!" Luigi whispered. "Me too...I wonder what else that maniac has done!" Link said in agreement.

Ridley started crying even louder, until Samus finally kicked him to shut him up. "Oh, shut up! Just get outta here; I'll deal with you later!" Samus snapped as she cut him loose. "Thank you...now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go home and rethink my life. Please don't look at me!" Ridley sobbed before flying off. "Hide your shame, you filthy space scum. Hide your shame!" Samus muttered angrily. Suddenly, Donkey Kong entered the scene with Diddy Kong looking very angry. "Oh God...what now? What did Bubsy do to you guys?!" Luigi demanded as he jumped out of the pool.

Diddy Kong growled angrily before he threw a bunch of broken instruments to the ground; their favorite instruments to be exact. It was a guitar and a pair of bongos, and they were completely broken. "He said he just wanted to play with them. What could possibly go wrong, he said! Well look at what that little terror did to my bongos!" Donkey Kong explained angrily. "No...this didn't just happen!" Luigi gasped. "That's nothing...he called me fat! ME! Fat?! Absurd!" Wario announced suddenly before chomping on some celery.

Lucas and Ness came out looking very upset, due to their yo-yos being broken. "That stupid bobcat destroys everything he touches! And it's getting on my nerves!" Lucas said quite angrily. "Ok, this is going too far. We have got to do something about Bubsy before he ends up destroying something of greater value!" Samus announced. "Hey...my guitar is something of value!" Diddy Kong complained. "You know what I mean, Diddy Kong. I mean he may end up destroying something very important...like a computer database, a car, or a-" Samus snapped. "SPACE SHIP!" Ness shouted as he pointed up into the sky.

Samus gasped in shock as she saw her own spaceship being flown around by Bubsy; he was going way too fast and flying way too low near the ground. He also had the ship in convertable mode, it's most delicate of modes. "Whee! This is fun; it's way better than bumper cars!" Bubsy cheered as he did several loops in the air. "MY SPACESHIP! BUBSY...GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Samus roared. "What was that? Oh, hi everyone! Like my new spaceship?" Bubsy called out. "YOURS?! Ok, that's it...I'm gonna give you to the count of three to land my spaceship. And if you so much as even get a scratch on it, so help me God I will-" Samus threatened. "Don't worry, Samus. What could possibly go wrong? Ooh...shiny buttons. What does this one do?" Bubsy said before he pressed a big red button.

Suddenly, Bubsy was ejected from the ship before it crashed into a building and exploded in a huge ball of flames. "Whee! I'm flying; look at me! Whee!" Bubsy cheered before landing back safely on his feet. Everyone else took a step back as Samus literally started steaming with rage. "You...destroyed...my spaceship, Bubsy!" Samus growled with gritted teeth. "Wait...that was yours? Oops. Sorry about that; no hard feelings though, right?" Bubsy said nervously. Samus gave him the death glare, trembling with fury. "Bubsy...you should run now!" Samus snarled. "Wait, why? Ooh...I get it; we're gonna play a game, aren't we? I love games! What's it called?" Bubsy said in excitement.

Samus activated her full Power Suit before towering over Bubsy. "It's called...I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AND MAIL YOUR DUST PARTICLES TO EVERY CORNER IN THE GALAXY!" Samus thundered with rage. "Uh-oh...you should run away now, dude! She's pissed!" Luigi mumbled. Bubsy gulped before he took off running as fast as his little legs could carry him, while Samus chased after him firing missiles at him. "GET BACK HERE, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE FURBALL! I'LL KILL YOU!" Samus shouted. "AAH! It was an accident; I didn't mean it!" Bubsy cried out while dodging Samus' missiles.

Samus chased after Bubsy for what seemed like hours before she finally gave up and Bubsy got away. "Just...you wait...until I get you...Bubsy. Dear God, he's a lot faster than he looks. Oh! I can't breathe; damn!" Samus panted as she kneeled to the ground. "Sheesh...calm down, Samus. What the hell is up with you all of a sudden?" Sonic said as he showed up. Samus gave him the evil eye before she stood back up. "That little rat friend of yours just fucking destroyed my spaceship!" Samus snapped bitterly. "What?! Oh man...well I guess Eggman isn't the only one who lost a spaceship after all." Sonic replied.

Dr. Eggman showed up, looking very angry. "Sonic speaks the truth...that little rascal somehow destroyed my Egg Carrier. And it was just brand new too! I think it's safe to say that this Bubsy character is an annoyance beyond comprehention!" Eggman explained bitterly. "Gee, you think?!" Samus snapped. Suddenly, Snake showed up looking very pissed. "You guys haven't seen a helicopter around here by any chance, have you? Because if that little furball has gotten even an inch near it, I'm gonna shove my bazooka up his ass!" Snake growled.

Meanwhile; Bubsy wandered around town moping and doping, wondering why everyone at Smash Mansion was so angry at him. "Gee...this place sure isn't all that it's cracked out to be. It sure wasn't the home I was hoping for, either. Everyone is just so mean to me all the time...I can't help it if I'm a little clumsy sometimes. Maybe it's best if I just stay away for a while." Bubsy said to himself sadly before his tummy growled. "Mm...getting kinda hungry. I know! I'll go eat at _Cluckin' Bell_. That always cheers me up!" Bubsy said before running off yet again.

Bubsy went to the Smash Mall, where his favorite fast food joint was. He arrived at the home of overcooked, deep fat fried, and completely unhealthy fried chicken. Bubsy stepped into the place and took a whiff of the air before sighing in contempt. "Ah! I love the smell of _Cluckin' Bell!_ It brings back good memories!" Bubsy said before approaching the front counter.

The cashier looked absolutely miserable, but his misery was just about to get worse. "Cock-a-doodle-cluck! What do you want?" the cashier snapped. "Hmm...let me see. Do you fellas have any specials going on this fine evening?" Bubsy said. "Yes, sir. We have our Mother Cluckin' Mess; you get two giant buckets of chicken, a large fries, and a mega sized soda...as well as all the sauce you can eat." the cashier explained not even caring. "Ooh...wait, does the meal come with a toy? Because the last time I ate here, you forgot about my toy!" Bubsy said. "Sir, you only get a toy with the Little Cluckin' Meal." the cashier sighed impatiently. "Ok, then...I'll have that instead!" Bubsy said. "Ok, then...that'll be-" the cashier began.

Bubsy held up his hand to stop him. "Wait! What if I'm still hungry? Don't you have anything else; like soup or sandwiches?" Bubsy interrupted. "We don't have soup here, sir. But yes...we do have chicken sandwiches. Would you like our Big Cluckin' Meal instead?" the cashier said now gritting his teeth. "Well...ok. Wait! Does it come with sauce? Because I like your sauce!" Bubsy said. "Yes sir...all the sauce you want! Will that be all today, sir?" the cashier growled now obviously losing his patience. "Hmm...ok. Yeah, that's it. Oh wait!" Bubsy said yet again. "What now, sir?!" the cashier snapped. "I just remembered; I have a coupon I'd like to use. I've been saving this for a special occassion!" Bubsy said as he handed the cashier a coupon.

The cashier looked like he wanted to grab Bubsy and chuck him inside one of the fryers. "That coupon has expired years ago, sir. It's not even a freaking coupon for this store! It's a coupon for free tacos at _Taco-Geddon!_" the cashier snarled angrily. "Oh...right you are, sir. Hold on; I think I might have a little something in here. Let's see-" Bubsy said as he dug out his wallet. "Oh for the love of Christ! Will you just hurry up already?! We have a giant line behind you, sir!" the cashier snapped. "Huh? Oh, hey...talk about a last minute rush!" Bubsy said to himself.

Several people were behind Bubsy, and they all looked very angry as Bubsy took forever to dig through his wallet. "HEY! Will you hurry up over there?! I got kids to feed!" a man shouted. "This is my only lunch hour!" a business woman said angrily. "I'm starving over here!" a fat man cried. Bubsy kept humming to himself casually before he finally pulled out a dollar bill, which wasn't even enough to cover the cost of his meal. "Here we are. Oh, wait...you got any change?" Bubsy said innocently.

The cashier looked like he was about to snap at any given moment. "You know what?! Just forget it! Here; take your food and take a seat!" the cashier growled as he practically shoved the tray of food at Bubsy. "Whoa! Really?! Wow, thanks mister! You just made my day!" Bubsy said happily. "Yeah, whatever!" the cashier grumbled. Finally, Bubsy left the counter and plopped down at a dining booth before eating his food. "Welcome to _Cluckin' Bell_, sir. How may I help you?" the cashier said out of breath and patience. "Make this to go. Give me a-" a business man began. "HEY! This isn't my sandwich! Sir...I think you gave me the wrong meal here." Bubsy announced.

The cashier finally lost it. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH; YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN ME?! WELL HERE YOU GO, BUDDY! GOOD LUCK! YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT!" the cashier shouted angrily as he tore off his uniform and threw it at Bubsy. At the same time, the owner of the store erupted from his office. "What's going on here?" he roared. "I quit, sir! I can't take it anymore...and you have that little squirrel thing to thank for my leaving!" the cashier snapped before he fled the place in his underwear. "You know what?! To hell with this place; I'm leaving!" a customer griped. "This is the worst service I've ever seen in my entire life! We're going to _Burger Shot_!" another customer complained angrily.

Everyone soon left the diner before the owner of the store approached Bubsy with pure anger in his eyes. "You sick little monster! What have you got to say for yourself?!" he snarled. "Uh...can I get some extra salt with my fries?" Bubsy asked stupidly. In a split second, Bubsy was literally kicked out of _Cluckin' Bell_. "And stay out! You're never allowed to eat here again; go ruin someone else's life, will ya?!" the owner shouted before slamming the doors shut. Bubsy started to cry as he got up from the ground; he didn't even get to eat his meal. "Why is everyone so mad at me?! That's it...I'm running away and I'm never coming back!" Bubsy cried before he wandered off.


	3. Teaching Bubsy Manners!

**Chapter 3: Teaching Bubsy Manners!**

* * *

><p>Bubsy sauntered around town for a long time, until he finally returned to the spot in Smash Park where he crash-landed. He stood there all sad before he looked up at the night sky. "What's wrong with me? Why is it that I'm always so clumsy? I didn't mean to make all the guys mad at me. I wish I were normal!" Bubsy said out loud. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed above his head. Bubsy had an idea! "Wait a second...I've got a great idea; I'll find a way to make myself normal. But if I'm to do that, I better go find a place where all good ideas are put to action. To the science lab!" Bubsy said to himself now feeling more cheerful.<p>

Much later that evening, Rosalina woke up to the sound of a racket from her science lab. "Ugh...what's that noise? It's almost midnight!" Rosalina mumbled as she got out of bed. As she put on a bathrobe and some slippers, the noises woke up Luma, Rosalina's little star guardian. "Grr...what's with all that noise? I'm trying to sleep here!" Luma snapped. "Shh...go back to sleep, sweetpea. Momma will only be gone for a minute." Rosalina whispered as she kissed Luma's forehead.

Meanwhile in the lab, Bubsy frantically kept scrounging around for a magic potion that would help turn him normal. "Come on, come on! There's gotta be something in here that will help change me into a normal person." Bubsy muttered as he kept emptying up several cupboards. Finally, Bubsy found a flask full of sparkly blue liquids. "Aha! A magic potion; I wonder what this will do if I drink it? Maybe a little sip won't hurt me." Bubsy said as he opened up the flask.

But just as he was about to gulp down the potion, Rosalina stepped inside of her ruined lab. "What is going on here?! BUBSY! PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Rosalina screeched. "Huh?! Whoopsies...I didn't mean to do that." Bubsy said as he knocked down a glass container. "Bubsy...don't you dare drink that potion. It's not soda pop; it's a very important experiment that I'm working on." Rosalina growled. "But won't it turn me normal? I wanna be just like you guys!" Bubsy complained. "Bubsy...I don't know what it is you are going on about, but you need to give me my potion." Rosalina snapped. "No." Bubsy said as he tried to hide it. "Bubsy...give me my potion!" Rosalina growled angrily. "No! It's my only way I can turn myself normal!" Bubsy cried.

After a brief chase sequence, Rosalina finally caught Bubsy. "Gotcha! Give me my magic potion, you little creep!" Rosalina snarled as she choked him. "No...I must turn myself normal!" Bubsy choked as he tried to get a sip of the blue liquid. "Bubsy! If you don't give me my potion, so help me-" Rosalina threatened. Suddenly, Bubsy dropped the potion and the glass flask broke into pieces, spilling the blue liquid everywhere. "NO! All of my hard work and research; it's gone! You destroyed my only hope of curing cancer!" Rosalina cried out in dismay. "Oh, wait...so it wasn't a potion to help turn me normal? Sorry about that!" Bubsy said stupidly.

Rosalina looked like she wanted to rip Bubsy apart; she was furious. "Why must you always destroy everything you touch? Why can't you behave like a normal civilized creature?!" Rosalina shouted. "You see?! That's why; so you won't keep yelling at me! Please...please make me a potion that will turn me normal. I'll do anything you want!" Bubsy begged as he got on his knees and cried.

Rosalina sighed heavily as she shook her head. "Bubsy...I can't do that. There is no potion in the world that could turn you normal! The only way you could ever have any hope of becoming normal, is if you ever learned to calm down and control your impulses!" Rosalina said angrily. "Then teach me! I'll learn...I promise. I'll be a good student!" Bubsy whined. Rosalina looked at him as if he were crazy, but for some odd reason thought that idea might somehow work. "Well...I guess that might work. Oh, what the hell? All right; I'll try to teach you a lesson or two on manners. But you have to promise me that you'll listen to me." Rosalina said out of patience.

Bubsy looked like he won the lottery. His eyes widened with excitement and he bounced up and down, cheering loudly and obnoxiously. "YAY! I'm gonna be normal! I'm gonna be normal! I'm gonna be normal!" Bubsy sang. "All right, all right! Settle down...meet me here tomorrow morning." Rosalina snapped. "Ok, Mrs. Teacher! I'll be the best student you ever had! Besides...what could possibly go wrong?" Bubsy said before walking away. Rosalina plopped down on a chair, huffing angrily. "Oh God...what have I done? I'm gonna need some help!" Rosalina muttered.

The next day, Bubsy arrived at Rosalina's room. But Bubsy was in for quite a surprise to see Mario, Sonic, Mega-Man, and Pac-Man present. "Oh boy! You guys are here too?! This is wonderful! Are you my fellow students in this class?" Bubsy said excitedly. "No, Bubsy. We're here to help teach you how to behave like a civilized person!" Mario snapped. "You mean...you're going to teach me the secrets to your success? This day just keeps getting better and better. Pinch me, I must be in heaven!" Bubsy gasped as his eyes sparkled.

Sonic sighed before he made Bubsy sit down at a crudely crafted desk. "Ok, Bubsy. If we're going to have you join our roster for the Smash Bros, you'll have to do everything we say. But first things first; you need to know that this isn't all fun and games. It takes a lot of hard work in order to be a successful video game mascot. You understand?" Sonic said as he pulled out some heavy books. "Yeah, uh-huh!" Bubsy nodded dumbly. "Ok, then. Repeat after me: I have no talent!" Pac-Man began. "You have no talent!" Bubsy said. "No! It's _I_ have no talent!" Pac-Man corrected. "That's what I said. You have no talent!" Bubsy replied.

Pac-Man sighed impatiently before shaking his head and palming his face. "Never mind! Just pay attention!" Pac-Man grumbled. "Never mind; just pay attention!" Bubsy repeated. "Ok, you can stop now!" Pac-Man snapped. "Ok, you can stop now!" Bubsy echoed. "Bubsy, cut it out!" Pac-Man growled. "Bubsy, cut it out!" Bubsy repeated. "Bubsy! Do you want to succeed in life or not?! Take this seriously!" Rosalina snapped. "But I am taking this seriously; he said to repeat after him, so that's what I'm doing!" Bubsy complained. "I didn't mean everything I said, you moron!" Pac-Man cried angrily. "Oh...I get it. Is this one of those trick questions?" Bubsy said stupidly.

***Everyone else's faces: (-_-)lll***

Sonic shook his head before he opened up a book. "Ok, listen up Bubsy. In the beginning, there was nothing. And then, man made moving pictures. Until color came along, all cartoons were in black and white." Sonic explained. "Wait...is this the story about a guy named Moses? Isn't he the one with all the frogs and such?" Bubsy asked. "No, Bubsy...that's the Bible. This is the history of cartoons and video games!" Sonic growled. "Does that have a story about Moses? Ooh, what about the Ark and all the other animals? That's my favorite!" Bubsy said in excitement. "Mama Mia...it's going to be a long day!" Mario grumbled.

Several hours later, everyone felt like they were ready to rip each other's hair out before they finally put Bubsy through a series of tests and experiments. "Ok, Bubsy. We're going to do a little experiment; it's so simple that a dead brain cell could do this! Are you ready?" Rosalina announced. "You betcha!" Bubsy said with a sloppy salute. "Ok...a person is walking towards the door and it's raining. What do you do?" Rosalina said as she approached the door. Bubsy thought for a moment before he approached the door. "I know exactly what to do. I saw my mommy do this once. If a guy in a suit approaches you and asks to come inside, you hide and pretend you're not home until they go away!" Bubsy answered.

Mario slapped his face in frustration. "No, you idiot! You're supposed to open the door and hold it for them so they can go inside!" Mario snapped. "But my mommy always said not to allow strangers inside of the house; especially if they're Jehova's Witnesses." Bubsy argued. "Oh for God's sake...never mind! That's the first test and you've already failed it. But here's another one that even you couldn't mess up. A person drops their wallet. What do you do?" Rosalina said.

Bubsy got a lightbulb above his head before he ran off and returned a split second later with a steaming hot pizza. "I buy them lunch! Hope you guys like anchovies and olives." Bubsy announced. "Oh for the love of...HERE! Let me show you how it's done. Let's pretend that this is your wallet, Bubsy. You dropped it and I return it to you!" Sonic said snappishly. "And what do you say, Sonic?" Rosalina pressed. "I say...excuse me, sir. But I do believe that you dropped this. Is this your wallet?" Sonic said.

Bubsy looked at him with confusion on his face before he finally replied. "Uh, nope. That's not mine!" Bubsy said. "No, Bubsy...it is yours. You dropped it. Here, take it!" Sonic seethed. "It's not my wallet, Sonic." Bubsy insisted. "It is yours, Bubsy. I'm trying to return it to you and be a good person, the way we're trying to teach you to be!" Sonic growled. "Teach who to return whose what now?" Bubsy said stupidly.

Everyone let out a loud groan, while Sonic looked like he was about to explode. "Ok, smart ass! Tell me...are you Bubsy the Botcat?" Sonic snarled as he whipped out Bubsy's ID from the wallet. "Yup, that's me!" Bubsy said. "And this is your ID, correct?" Sonic pressed. "Hmm...yeah, that sure is!" Bubsy said. "I found this ID inside of this wallet, Bubsy. And if that's the case, this must happen to be your wallet." Sonic explained trying desperately not to lose his patience. "Huh...what an interesting thing. Makes sense to me!" Bubsy shrugged. "Good...now take it before I rip your lungs out." Sonic sneered. "I can't do that...it's not my wallet!" Bubsy said.

Suddenly, Sonic screamed with rage as he tackled Bubsy and tried to choke him death. "YOU STUPID DUMB ASS BOBCAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sonic roared as he strangled the life out of Bubsy. "AAH! Help me, police!" Bubsy screamed. "Sonic, no!" Mario shouted as he tried to pry Sonic away. "That's enough! Let's take a break...I need to think this through!" Rosalina thundered. Sonic stomped away and muttered curses under his breath, while Bubsy shrugged it off and sang while eating his pizza. "I really don't think there's any hope for Bubsy, Rosalina. We're just wasting time!" Mega-Man scolded. "Yes, I know that...let me think!" Rosalina growled.

A few hours later; Rosalina and the others were outside with Bubsy trying out another experiment. "Ok, Bubsy. This one is easy...you see someone is struggling with a heavy package. What do you do?" Rosalina instructed. "I got this!" Bubsy said as he ran towards Mega-Man struggling to carry a box. "Hello, dear sir. I see you are having some trouble with that. Let me give you a hand!" Bubsy said before snatching the box out of Mega-Man's hands. "Oh my God...you actually did it right. Nice job, Bubsy. Nicely-OW! MY FOOT!" Rosalina shouted as Bubsy dropped the box on her right foot. "Oops...sorry about that. Let me try again!" Bubsy laughed nervously.

Rosalina growled as her face turned red before Bubsy lifted up the box. "Whatever. But seriously; that's one of many tests you have to-OUCH! MY OTHER FOOT!" Rosalina screamed as Bubsy dropped the box on her left foot. "Whoops! Sorry about that...here, let me try again." Bubsy announced as he lifted up the box again. But as fate cruelly dictates, Bubsy kept dropping the damn box on Rosalina's feet for several minutes.

Finally; Rosalina lost all of her patience. "STOP IT YOU CLUMSY LITTLE TROLL! WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT DAMN BOX, ANYWAYS?!" Rosalina roared with tears of pain flowing from her eyes. Bubsy picked up the box and opened it up and got all bright eyed as he pulled out several postcards with his face on them. "Hey...my old postcards from the 90s. I've been looking all over for these!" Bubsy said with glee before dropping the box on Rosalina's feet yet again.

Rosalina howled with pain and agony before she fell on her back; Bubsy had broken every bone in her feet. "You stupid bastard! You broke my feet...oh, God! The pain is unbearable!" Rosalina sobbed as she held her legs. "Oh shit! Stay back; I'll take care of this!" Mario cried as he quickly turned himself into Dr. Mario. As he scopped Rosalina up in his arms, several other Smashers walked into the scene. "What is going on here? What's with all the screaming?!" Peach wondered. "Rosalina! My God; what happened to you? Are you badly hurt?!" Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed. "Hurt?! I'm fucking crippled no thanks to that clumsy son of a bitch! I never should have done this; trying to teach Bubsy to be a civilized and normal person was a bad idea from the start!" Rosalina snapped with bitter tears.

Speaking of which, Bubsy kept wandering around staring at his postcards. His stupidity was only making the other Smashers even angrier now that he had just seriously injured Rosalina. "That idiotic asshole crippled one of our new Smashers over a fucking box of post cards?!" Little Mac growled as he clenched his fists. "Ok, that's it! I've had it up to here with that obnoxious little furball. I say let's run him out of town!" Ness cried. "Yeah; let's start a riot!" Bowser agreed. "No! There will be no need for starting a riot...I'm telling Master Hand about this right now!" Mega-Man said sternly. "He won't do a damn thing! Let's just kill the little bastard and be done with it already. Let's do it now before he hurts someone else!" Pac-Man argued.

But while Mega-Man and Pac-Man argued with each other, Bubsy wandered into the Smash Gardens where Peach had set up a nice picnic for everyone. "Ooh...this looks good. I'm getting kinda hungry, so I guess a little snack won't hurt." Bubsy said as he tried to sneak a sandwich. But before he could lay a finger on any of the food, Peach stopped him by smashing a frying pan on his head. "NO! Don't you even think about it, you little monster! I spent all morning preparing this special picnic, and I'm not about to let you ruin that too!" Peach snapped. "Aww...but I'm hungry!" Bubsy whined.

Sonic rushed towards him with rage in his eyes. "HUNGRY?! You just ate a whole fucking pizza 3 hours ago, you idiot! Rosalina's right; trying to teach you to be good was a bad idea, and you know why? It's because you're a bad character; everything you do only makes things worse!" Sonic snapped. Several other Smashers stepped in, agreeing with Sonic. "You break everything you touch, Bubsy. Just look at how much stuff you've destroyed in only 3 days!" Ness agreed. "Not to mention you just hospitalized one of our own people! How much longer do you need until you kill someone?!" Luigi shouted.

This made Bubsy really sad, especially when he was really trying to be good. "But...but I was only trying to help you guys." Bubsy complained. "HELP!? By what; driving us all insane? Destroying our most valued posessions? Crippling one of our own Smashers?! You're never going to be one of us, Bubsy! You're too fucking clumsy and unpredictable! You should just go back to wherever the hell it is you came from!" Samus snapped viciously. "Yeah; go ruin someone else's life in a different dimension!" Wario agreed.

Everyone else murmmured in agreement, which made Bubsy cry. "Ok, then. I understand what you're trying to tell me. It's all coming to me really clear now!" Bubsy sniffled. "Good!" Sonic snapped. "Well then...I guess I'll just pack my things then. And I'll go back home...and I'll never come here again! EVER!" Bubsy sobbed before he ran away. "And good riddance to ya! Sheesh...I never thought he'd leave!" Bowser growled. "Come on; let's go back home!" Luigi added.

But while everyone left for home, Bubsy's sadness soon turned into an emotion he never felt before. "I don't understand it! Everytime I try to be good, everyone always gets mad at me. I'm...I'm...I'm really mad about that now. Yeah; that's right! I, Bubsy the Bobcat, am sick and tired of everyone being mean to me! So what am I going to do about it?" Bubsy announced to himself. Suddenly, he got an idea...an awful idea. An idea so crazy that it just might work. "Ok, Smash Bros. If you won't like Bubsy the Bobcat...then maybe you'll like Bubsy the Bad Guy! Yeah...just you wait and see!" Bubsy said with an evil laugh.


End file.
